Today, automation systems are being installed in more and more buildings, including both new construction and in structures that are being rebuilt. The incentives for putting automation systems into a building are numerous. High on the list are reduced operating costs, more efficient use of energy, simplified control of building systems, ease of maintenance and of effecting changes to the systems. Facility managers would prefer to install systems that can interoperate amongst each other and also be able to make additions and changes to the system in an efficient manner. Interoperability is defined by different products, devices and systems for different tasks and developed by different manufacturers, which can be linked together to form flexible, functional control networks.
An example of a typical automation system includes lighting controls, HVAC systems, security systems, fire alarm systems and motor drives all possibly provided by different manufacturers. It is desirable if these separate disparate systems can communicate and operate with each other.
One of the major technological issues, however, that have hindered the proliferation of automation systems (such as LonWorks and others) in the home, is that users feel (1) it takes too long, (2) that it always requires a computer and (3) that it is too complicated a process to install and setup a device. In particular, the part of the installation or configuration process that is most problematic is the binding portion, where electrical devices are configured to be recognized by other entities on the network once they have been physically and electrically installed.
The term ‘home automation’ has been around for more than 25 years, but the average homeowner does know what this term means. Within the home, it is becoming more and more popular to utilize devices which communication over a network or bus structure to autonomously control various aspects of the home environment without the need for direct interaction by the inhabitants. As an example, an application might be to use a motion sensor to detect the presence of a car in the driveway. The system would then send a signal to the home controller that something was present. In response, the controller may query the security portion of the system to check if the visitor is not an intruder, and upon the absence of an alarm condition, would open the garage door and change the status of the home from ‘away’ to ‘home’. Subsequently, the system may disarm one or more security zones on the premises and has the lighting subsystem illuminate the driveway and walkway lighting systems. The HVAC subsystem may turn the hot water boiler on for an anticipated bath and turn on the air conditioner or heater in one or more rooms in the home. In addition, the entertainment system may recognize the homeowner and play chosen music selections, or turn on the television and tune to a favorite channel.
This type of automation control requires explicit communication between the various control, sensor and data devices in the home. The various subsystems that are required to communicate with each other include lighting, security, HVAC, entertainment and information/Internet, for example. The complexity in setting up the system grows, as the complexity of the features installed in the home becomes more sophisticated. Unfortunately, setting up a system using currently available devices is not as simple as choosing the desired devices and wiring them into the network. Wiring the devices is relatively simple and straightforward; the task of ensuring that devices know whom they are, what they are supposed to do and how to talk to other devices on the network is difficult.
Prior to installing a home automation system, the installer must (1) select suitable equipment and devices; (2) appraise the infrastructure requirements, e.g., phase couplers, repeaters, filters, routers, gateways, etc.; (3) appraise the tools required to physically and electrically install the devices; (4) appraise the tools to bind devices together; and (5) appraise the tools to set the functionality in each device.
The expertise needed to perform all these tasks dictates who the installer can be and ultimately who the customer can be. As the technical expertise of the installer increases, the cost to employ that installer increases, adding cost to the automation system. Currently, for proprietary networks, a specialized team or dealer network is trained to install the home automation products. For open protocols, often times a custom installer or system integrator is to integrate the various applications together. Here too, the individuals used to install and/or integrate the devices typically consist of a specialized team to integrate the various subsystems together.
The average homeowner typically does not have technical knowledge and thus most of the products directed to homeowners plug into wallbox receptacles or are battery operated. Communications, if present, is usually accomplished over AC wiring or via RF. If addressing is required, the devices come preconfigured, i.e., prebound, or the user interface includes setting a position on a switch. Popular examples of this type of product include X-10 plug-in products.
The do-it-yourselfer (DIY) is considered to have a bit more technical knowledge that the average homeowner. This person will install devices in place of currently present AC receptacles, switches, etc. in the home. They may modify the wiring within the home to accommodate the devices to be installed. An electrician may be called in to accomplish this. The user interface typically is very simple comprising of a few switches or perhaps a single computer program to setup and control the devices.
An electrician or security installer or audio/video installer represents a medium expense professional installer who is familiar with both high voltage and low voltage wiring and maybe with telecom wiring. They are not necessarily computer literate and may be trained to use a handheld LCD display with a keyboard attached to install and configure the system.
The systems integrator/custom installer/home automation installer is proficient with computers and low voltage wiring. They have the required technical knowledge to install, configure and troubleshoot connection problems on both high voltage and low voltage wiring. They can work with devices that do not have a physical user interface, but are configured using a software program on a PC that communications with the entire network in the home. Examples include CEBus, LonWorks, Lutron HomeWorks, LiteTouch, Vantage, etc.
Prior art automation systems each have specific mechanisms of adding new devices to the network. CEBus Home Plug and Play (Hpnp), for example, includes a recommended practice for the user interface which is to be used during configuration of newly installed or reconfigured devices. The recommended method, however, is very slow, tedious and confusing to a user. It also consumes considerable firmware overhead for each device. Groups are not supported and user feedback is not uniform permitting the same indication to mean several different modes of operation.
LonWorks has the disadvantage of requiring an installation tool. Such tools are relatively difficult to operate and are relatively expensive, placing them out of reach of the typical consumer.
The X-10 system does achieve quick configuration although it utilizes a primitive, slow protocol. It does not have any provisions for cross-linked groups and is generally a one-way system, providing for a limited number of devices with limited functionality.
Thus it is desirable to be able to add a device, i.e., a networked product, to an automation network system in a relatively simple manner. The configuration of a network product device should be quick and simple as possible. It is desirable that a majority of users find the configuration process to be:                1. Fast—configuration should take less than one a minute per device.        2. Simple—configuration should be easier than programming a VCR.        3. Uniform—manufacturers should use common user interfaces.        4. Reassuring—the user should be kept apprised of the current point in the configuration process.        5. Clear—error codes should clearly indicate problems in a uniform manner.        6. Inexpensive—the interface should not add much cost to the device, and may share existing hardware such as LEDs and switches.        